


The Missing Link

by cerezsis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fan Children, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kyoshi Island, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sokka and Suki's Children, Twins, pregnancy complications mentioned, some chapters will be darker than others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerezsis/pseuds/cerezsis
Summary: When the show fails to confirm if Sokka ever had children, you gotta do it yourself!AKA, various background scenes involving Sokka’s kids and grandkids.
Relationships: Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Korra (Avatar) & Original Character, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 50





	1. Kaida

**Author's Note:**

> In case it wasn't obvious by the tags, Suki IS meant to be the mother of Sokka's children. Just want that to be abundantly clear.

The morning dew was fresh in the air, and the sun was still barely visible in the sky. The mother-daughter duo pulled into the parking lot, the former behind the wheel. As she put the car in park, the fifty-something-year-old woman took a moment to admire the way her business looked in the orange glow of the morning sun, the large sign reading _Kaida’s Academy of Martial Arts and Self Defense_ especially radiant.

Stepping out of the car, Kaida and her daughter, the nineteen-year-old Kirika, walked through the building’s staff entrance and set about prepping for the day. As they swept the floors and pulled out and sanitized the sparing mats, the rest of the staff began to file in, smiling and making small talk with their boss and the assistant instructor before preparing for their own classes.

Within an hour, Kaida had completed all her pre-opening tasks. Once walking around and making sure the other instructors didn’t need any help with their own tasks, Kaida headed to the open gym area. The academy wouldn’t be opening for another half hour, meaning this was the ideal time to squeeze in some warmup exercises.

With her blood pumping and while starting her larger leg-swings, she heard the unmistakable sound of the gym’s clanking metal door opening. Turning her head, she saw Kirika walking in, the morning paper in one hand and a cup of her usual caffeinated tea in the other. Given the amount of visible seam coming from the cup, Kaida quickly deduced that she was – at the very least – on her second cup since arriving, not counting the three she had before leaving the house.

“Mom, get a load of this!” Kirika said before her mother had a chance to comment on her caffeine intake, her eyes locked on the front page of the newspaper, “The Avatar’s come to Republic City!”

“Has she, now?” Kaida asked, pausing her warmups for a moment, “I thought Tenzin was supposed to be going to _her_.”

Kirika shrugged. “Well, she’s here.” She paused to take a sip of her tea. “Says here her first day in the city “was met with a lot of collateral damage.” Guess that explains all the commotion downtown the other day.”

Kaida chuckled before returning to her stretches. Taking another sip of tea, Kirika couldn’t stop eyeing the picture on the front page. There was something about it…

“Maybe I’m crazy, but she looks kinda… familiar,” she admitted, “Like, weirdly familiar. I can’t explain it, but…” She trailed off.

Kaida paused again, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

“Uh, honey, you’ve met her before.”

Kirika’s eyes widened. “I… I _what?_ ” Her eyes darted back and forth between the picture in the newspaper and her mother. “When… when did _that_ happen!?”

Kaida couldn’t stop herself from grinning in amusement. “Remember that little girl you played with when we went to visit your Grandpa Sokka and Great-Aunt Katara? Back when you were about six or seven? That was her.”

Kirika stood there, her mouth agape. She remembered _that._ She could still picture those large walls that surrounded the strange place her great-aunt lived. She remembered her mother and Katara introducing her to a little girl who also lived there, and how she spent the next two days playing with her. She remembered them both throwing tantrums at the end of the day when it was time for her to go back to Grandpa Sokka’s house. She even remembered seeing her again a few years later, after her grandpa’s funeral. What she _didn’t_ remember was anyone mentioning that that girl was the Avatar.

Still unable to form words, Kirika just blinked at her mother. In hindsight, it was obvious. Why else would a little girl be living in a highly secure compound? Why else would her family be so devoted to this random girl? Kirika was flabbergasted. How did she not piece it together until now?

“Oh, wow,” she finally managed to say, “I… I can’t believe I met the Avatar!”

“You’ve met _two_ Avatars, dear,” Kaida corrected.

Kirika stiffened and her face turned red.

“I MEANT –!” She paused, too flustered to complete her thought. “Does Aang even count!? I was still a baby when he died! I don’t even remember him!”

Kaida couldn’t help but laugh. “I know what you meant. I was just teasing.”

Sucking in her cheeks, Kirika turned around and walked out of the gym, nearly spilling her tea in her hasty exit. Letting out another laugh, Kaida returned to her stretches. She made a mental note to later congratulate her cousin on acquiring a teenager.


	2. Akina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While overwhelmed by all the attention at Tarrlok’s gala, Korra is relieved to see a familiar face.

The jovial music filled most of the gala’s attendees with great liveliness and jubilance. Everyone, except the guest of honor. Korra hadn’t even been there fifteen minutes when she saw Mako with a beautiful girl draped around his arm, and Chief Beifong very bluntly told her she’d done nothing to deserve this admiration. The worst part was that she couldn’t help but think maybe she was right…

Tarrlok seemed oblivious to Korra’s discomfort, still parading her around to the city’s socialites. The more people she met, the more she felt out of place. Not only were the mannerisms of all these people classes above what she was used to, but the fashion in Republic City was so different from that of the Southern Water Tribe. Though fashion was something Korra never really paid much mind to, being surrounded by all the modern formalwear was making her self-conscious about the more traditional dress she chose. Especially considering she could still see that elegantly dressed Sato girl out of the corner of her eye…

“Korra!” a woman’s voice called out.

The young Avatar turned her head. Approaching her was a fifty-something woman, wearing a light blue dress with gold trim. Her auburn hair was wrapped behind her head, with gold tassels hanging from the sides. Her bright blue eyes alluded to a Water Tribe heritage, though her hair color indicated she was also of Earth Kingdom decent – the mixing of these two nations resulting in her having a pale brown complexion. A small but prominent scar was present on her chin, and she wore a smile that reminded Korra of her mother – something that gave her great comfort in this moment.

The woman stopped once she reached Korra.

“I don’t suppose you remember me?” she grinned.

Korra smiled back. “Yes. Akina, Chief Sokka’s daughter.”

Akina’s smile grew. Hearing the chatter, Tarrlok finally turned around, putting on his most charming smile.

“Ah yes, Akina! One of the finest lawyers in Republic City.” He spared a quick glance behind her. “Where’s the rest of your family?”

“Unfortunately, my husband and I are the only ones in attendance tonight. Not everyone can attend a gala at the drop of a hat.” She turned back to Korra. “Gosh, you’ve grown. How old were you the last time I saw you?”

“I was twelve.”

“Ah, yes! It’s such a shame my boys couldn’t be here. I’m sure they would’ve loved to see you again.”

Before Korra could reply, Tarrlok took hold of her shoulder.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Akina,” already trying to walk away with Korra, “Have a lovely–”

Before he could take another step, Akina blocked his path, raising a hand to silence him.

“Excuse me councilman, but Korra and I were speaking,” she said in a tone much like one would use to scold an interrupting child.

Tarrlok frowned, but begrudgingly let go of Korra. Akina allowed her glare to linger on him for a moment, before lowering her hand and turning back to Korra.

“So, how are you liking the city so far?” Akina asked, her soft smile and gentle tone returning.

“It’s… nice,” Korra said, meekly, “I haven’t had a chance to see a lot of it yet. I’ve been busy with pro-bending and airbending training.”

“Ah, yes, I heard you’re playing for the fire ferrets. I’ll try to catch one of your games before the season’s over. If I can’t be there in person, I definitely be listening on the radio.”

She glanced up at Tarrlok, who was desperately trying to hide his annoyance. Much like her cousin, Akina never liked the Northern representative, but there was something particularly troubling about him tonight. She especially didn’t like the way he was hovering around Korra.

She lowered her gaze, once again meeting the Avatar’s. “And your airbending training. Is that going well?”

Korra’s face fell, and she looked to the ground. Akina got the message, smiling in sympathy and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll get there,” she assured her, “You’re certainly not the first Avatar to struggle with an element.” She removed her hand from Korra’s shoulder. “Once your schedule calms down, I’d love to have you over for dinner. We’d _all_ love to have you. Just say the date, and we’ll make it happen.”

Korra mustered a half-smile. “Thanks, Akina.”

His patience waning, Tarrlok once again grabbed Korra’s arm.

“Well, we still have many people to greet,” he said, quickly and with forced politeness, “Enjoy your night, Akina.”

Before anyone could intervene, he managed to whisk the Avatar away. Akina stood there for a while, eyeing the two of them as Tarrlok tried to make them disappear into the crowd. She couldn’t stop thinking about the way he grabbed her, like she was a prize he had no intention of letting anyone else win.

Trying her best to not lose sight of them, Akina returned to where she left her husband. He was still there, chatting with some people they knew. She stood next to him, touching the arm of his red suit.

“Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow you for a moment,” she said, her voice nonchalant, but her eyes signaling concern. Seeing this, her husband excused himself and followed her as she led them a short distance away.

“I need to find Tenzin,” she whispered, “Keep an eye on Korra and Tarrlok.” She gestured her head towards where they were standing. “Don’t let them out of your sight.”

The top-knot clad man blinked in brief confusion but nodded in agreement. The look of growing concern in her eyes was all the information he needed.

Akina gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking off, scanning the crowd for her younger cousin. Luckily, the bald, tattooed man was easy to spot. Just having found him was enough to ease the tension building in her chest.

“Hey, stranger,” she warmly greeted.

Tenzin looked up, grinning as he saw her.

“Akina,” he greeted, politely, in return.

The two of them shared a brief hug. “For only living a ferry ride away, we certainly don’t see each other enough,” Akina lamented.

Tenzin nodded in agreement. “Pema and the children are around here somewhere. Korra’s here too.”

“Yes, I was just talking to her. Tarrlok’s parading her around.”

Tenzin’s expression dropped, clearly annoyed at this. “Yes, he’s been doing quite a bit to get her attention lately.”

Akina’s stomach dropped. “Oh? Like what?”

“He’s been sending her increasingly extravagant gifts – gift baskets, fancy dresses, and even a brand-new car. Now he’s gone and thrown this gala, _supposedly_ for her.”

Akina stopped listening at that point. Every red flag that had popped up in her head suddenly transformed into blaring alarm bells. Her face quickly changed from mild concern to pure horror.

“Listen to me, _do not_ let him in your home again. _Do not_ let him be alone with her,” she said in a low, serious whisper, “This is _not_ normal behavior. A man his age should _not_ be this obsessed with an underaged girl.”

Tenzin’s eyes widened and his face turned red. He stammered out his next words.

“It’s not… I don’t believe…” He cleared his throat, trying to center himself. “You’ve misunderstood, Akina. Tarrlok’s trying to get her to join his task force, not… anything else.”

Akina eyed him, unconvinced. “As a woman and a legal professional, I can tell you with certainty that Tarrlok’s behavior is _incredibly_ alarming. Whatever his motives may be, they’re _far_ from innocent. I don’t trust the man.”

Tenzin stroked his beard. “Well, I agree with you on that part.” He paused for a moment. “I’ll remind you that there’s a reason I tried to convince you to petition for his council seat when it was available.”

Akina glared at him. “Not the time, Tenzin.” She looked around, seeing Tarrlok lead Korra into another crowded ballroom, and her husband trying to look inconspicuous as he followed them.

Taking a quiet breath, Akina turned back to the Air Nomad, her expression softening. “Korra’s a strong and powerful young woman. I trust that she can take care of herself, but I’d prefer to avoid putting her in _any_ situation with him, if we can help it.”

“Oh believe me, I agree,” he nodded, “I’ll do my best to keep him away from her, but Korra can be… infuriatingly stubborn. She had no interest in joining his task force the last we spoke of it, but if she changes her mind…”

Akina sighed and looked to the side. “Teenagers…” she thought out loud, her mind turning to her two sons, as well as flashes of her own youth.

Her eyes looked back towards Tenzin. His words about Korra’s stubbornness weren’t exactly what she was hoping to hear, but she trusted her cousin. She knew he cared about Korra, much the same as he cared about his own children.

“Thank you, Tenzin.”


	3. Jia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon and the Equalists have taken over Republic City. No bender is safe. So why is one just out in the open?

The empty streets of Republic City were even more desolate and hostile under the guise of night. Not even a week had passed since the Equalist’s terroristic takeover, but it felt like so much longer. Benders were being rounded up and taken to Amon every day. People caught protecting benders were also hauled away, taken to spirits knows where. It was a terrifying chapter in the city’s history, that much was certain. Their only hope now was the United Forces, and the Avatar.

As she continued to drive down the slush-covered streets, the fifty-something-year-old woman spared a glance at the rear-view mirror. Her dark blue eyes looked so tired, fatigued by currents affairs. She longed for the comfort of her own bed, for her head to rest on her husband’s chest as they drifted off to sleep. That, however, wouldn’t come any time soon.

As she was about to look back at the empty road, something caught her eye. Her stomach dropped and her grip on the steering wheel tightened as she realized what was coming up behind her.

_Monkey feathers!_

She tried to stay calm. Maybe they were just patrolling. Maybe they would leave her alone. However, as their motorcycles drew closer and closer, she realized she wasn’t to be so lucky. Taking a deep breath, she pulled off to the side of the road, stepping out of the car with her hands in the air.

“What do you want?” she asked, her voice steady and without the fear she felt pulsating through her being.

The two equalists got off their bikes. Judging by their builds, she guessed they were both male.

“Identify yourself,” one of them ordered.

“Kaida, daughter of Suki and former councilman Sokka, and owner and operator of Kaida’s Academy of Martial Arts and Self Defense. I’m a non-bender. What do you want with me?”

The two men stood, taking in the information.

“Kaida, huh?” the shorter equalist pondered, “We’ve heard of you.” He and his partner put their hands on the bolas they had stored in their belts, not drawing them but making sure the woman in front of them could see they had them. “And we’ve heard of your twin sister; the waterbender.”

“We’re familiar with the _whole_ family. Her husband’s a waterbender, their daughters are waterbenders, and your older sister’s firstborn is a firebender.” He paused as they both took a step closer, a clear attempt at intimidation. “Tell us where we can find them, and you’ll be free to go.”

“I have no idea,” she said, still showing no outward signs of fear, “I haven’t heard from them since you goons took over.” She lowered her arms, looking the two men square in the eye. “And since you haven’t either, my guess is they’ve fled the city. I have no idea where they could be.”

The two equalists looked at each other. Given the family’s high profile, it was common knowledge that the three who lived in the city weren’t the only sisters; the eldest of them lived in the Southern Water Tribe, and the second eldest lived on Kyoshi Island. Sure, they could still be in the city, but them having fled was equally possible. There was no way to be sure in that moment. They were at a standstill.

“May I go now?” the ever-growing impatient woman asked, “It’s been a long day, and I’d like to go home.”

The men nodded at each other and took their hands off their weapons.

“Don’t think we won’t be talking to you again.”

“Oh, I’m sure you will. Goodnight.” She turned around, reaching her hand out to open the car door. Seeing this, one of the equalists was hit with a realization. In one quick motion, he reached for his bolas, using it to grab the wrist of the woman in front of him.

“What are you doing!?” the now taken aback woman demanded.

“Uh, what _are_ you doing?” the confused equalist asked.

“Kaida is _right-_ handed.”

Her stomach plummeting, the woman looked down, seeing her left hand on the car’s handle.

Before the other equalist had time to react, Jia sprung into action. Using her unbound hand, she took advantage of the damp streets, and in one swift motion, a sharp slice of ice freed her from the bolas’ grasp. She ducked down just in time for the other equalist to draw his weapon, aiming for her, but instead hitting the car’s window, shattering the glass.

_Kaida’s gonna kill me for that_ , Jia cringed.

Maneuvering her way out of the attack range, she bent as much water off the streets as she could. Immediately, she realized it wasn’t enough. As the men in front of her swung their weapons, she knew this was a fight she couldn’t win. She was outnumbered, low on ammo, and not to mention, there were pressing matters at hand.

“I don’t have _time_ for this!” the waterbender shouted as she thrusted what little water she had at the men, knocking them down. “You know who I am! You know my profession! One of my patients is showing signs of pre-eclampsia, and I need to get to the hospital!” She swallowed hard. There was only one way out of this fight – one way they’d let her do what she needed to do. “If you let me attend to me patient, if you let me save mother and child… I’ll go with you willingly. I’ll surrender and allow Amon to take my bending.”

She studied the men closely. Though she couldn’t see their faces, she could tell by how long they looked at each other that this was a first for them.

“Do we have a deal?”

The seconds passed slowly, too slowly for Jia’s liking. Finally, they nodded at each other and stood up.

“There will be no funny business from you tonight,” one of them said, “If you double cross us, we know where to find your sisters. We _will_ find them, and we _won’t_ have mercy on them, or their children. Understand?”

Jia nodded. “We’ve wasted enough time. I need to get to the hospital.”

She walked past them, appearing as calm as ever as she got into the now damaged car. The two equalists got on their motorcycles, and they followed her to the hospital. Jia pulled into the staff parking lot, parking the car in the first spot she found. It wasn’t as packed as it usually was, the missing cars, Jia quickly noticed, all having belonged to the waterbending staff.

As she stepped out of the car, the equalists hopped off their bikes, following her as she made her way to the staff entrance. With the door just a few feet away, she suddenly stopped and turned around. 

“Oh no, absolutely not. You’re _not_ coming in here.”

Even without seeing their faces, Jia knew they were glaring at her.

“And why is that?”

“ _Why?_ This is a _hospital_ , not an Equalist hangout! We may have a deal, but I will _not_ compromise patient safety and privacy.” She crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing into a glare. “So, unless you plan on holding the placenta for me, you’re _not_ coming in.”

The two men cringed, very clearly disgusted as they glanced at each other.

“Remember what I said earlier,” the taller equalist said, his composure coming back to him, “We _will_ find your sisters if you double cross us. We’ll be waiting for you _right. Here.”_

“Oh, of course.” Her arms fell and she held them behind her back. “Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do.” She spun around, turning her back to them as she walked through the double doors.

\--

The rush of the running water was the only sound in the hospital locker room. Scrubbing her hands vigorously, Jia looked up at her reflection. Her dark brown hair was now pinned up and hidden under the bright blue surgical cap. She knew her sister didn’t have the same practical reason for wearing her hair up high, but it still baffled her why she wore hers so low. They may have the same face, but they had such different tastes in style.

_Kaida put her life on the line to hide me and my family. Why am I critiquing her_ hair style _right now?_

Her light brown hands scrubbed nearly raw, Jia reached for the hand towel.

_I wonder if they’ll let me go after they take my bending. Or will they hold me hostage?_ She wondered, _Imnek won’t risk the girls’ safety; he’s not stupid. Akina would_ never _give up her son like that, and Kaida wouldn’t betray her family, or put Kirika’s life on the line by revealing she’s been hiding us in the academy’s basement… but I wouldn’t put it past her_ or _Akina to do something equally stupid to save me._

Her hands now dry, she forced the thought out of her mind as she turned and left the locker room.

_It’ll be ok._ You’ll _be ok. Bending doesn’t define who you are. You’ll still be Jia, even without bending._

The halls of the hospital were long. Having worked there for over twenty years, she knew them well. She’d attended to many mothers, delivered many babies. More than she could possibly count. Her greatest breakthroughs were made within these walls. Nay, the _world’s_ greatest breakthroughs. It was because of her research – combining her tribe’s ancient healing practices with modern medicine – that the nation’s maternal and infant mortality rates dropped so significantly. She accomplished so much, saved so many lives…

_You can still do that. You can still be a doctor without bending… albeit, not as efficiently._ But _you_ can _still teach your methods to new doctors. You can still be on the research board. Lives will still be saved. Your research won’t go in vein._

She rounded the corner and walked into her patient’s room, pushing her thoughts down and putting a comforting smile on her face. The heavily pregnant woman laid in bed, gripping her husband’s hand. It took only one look to determine just how nervous they were.

“We’re almost ready to take you back,” Jia said, her voice calm and professional, “Do you have any further questions?”

The woman looked to her husband, before sheepishly glancing at Jia. “Are you certain this is safe? Will I be able to have more children after this?”

Jia walked closer to her, grinning with assurance. This procedure was still relatively new, so it wasn’t uncommon for women undergoing it to be nervous, especially first-time mothers.

“It’s 100% safe and shouldn’t affect future fertility. I’ve seen many mothers go on to have more children after a surgical delivery.” Though her words calmed the couple significantly, she still saw worry in their eyes. “I can assure you, you’re in the best hands possible. My team and I have performed this procedure thousands of times. I even underwent it myself when I had my youngest.”

The woman was intrigued. “Oh?”

Jia nodded. “Yep. See, rather than present head, or even feet first, my daughter decided she wanted to lay sideways,” she explained, gesturing her hands across her stomach to illustrate her point.

“Oh my!”

Jia chuckled and shook her head. “That’s kids for you. Always gotta be different.”

The mere thought of her children gave her a sense of calm. Even if she was a lost cause, they would be safe. And once this was over, they’ll be able to go back home, go back to some kind of normalcy.

_Losing your bending doesn’t mean losing everything. You’ll still be a doctor. You’ll still be Nasak and Uki’s mother. You’ll still have your family. You’ll still be you. Amon can’t take that away from you._

“We both made it through the procedure in good health,” Jia continued, “She’s a perfectly healthy teenager now, head of her school’s drama club and everything. You and your child will make it through, too.”

The couple grinned, visibly more relaxed. Before more could be said, two nurses came in, wheeling in a bed to transport the patient.

“Looks like we’re ready for you. It’s almost time to meet your baby.”

The woman gave a genuine smile and looked to her husband. “We’re almost parents!”

Her husband gave her a gentle kiss before the nurses started helping her onto the new bed.

_Everything’s going to be ok... I hope._

\--

The cold of the night became increasingly evident the longer the two equalists waited outside. It was one thing to be constantly on the move in this cold, but just sitting around waiting was something else entirely.

“Isn’t she done yet?” the taller of the two complained, rubbing his hands together, “How long does it take to deliver a baby?”

“You’d be surprised. When my nephew was born, it–” He cut himself off. His posture stiffened as realization hitting him like a frate train, something his companion immediately took notice of.

“What, you forget you were supposed to babysit or something?”

The other man didn’t respond right away. He briefly debated if he even should.

“… I’ve told you the story, right? When my sister was nine months pregnant, she was suddenly convinced something was wrong. She tried to tell the doctors, but they brushed her off. Something about nerves and being a first-time mother… but one finally listened to her.” His head hung low as he continued the story. “Turns out, she was in the early stages of placenta abruption. Dr. Jia admitted her to the hospital right away, and thank the spirits she did. Just two days later, she started hemorrhaging. If she hadn’t already been in the hospital, she would’ve bled out. It happened so fast…” He looked up at his companion. “Dr. Jia saved her life. She saved my nephew’s life. I didn’t remember her face until now. I didn’t know _this_ Jia…”

The other equalist looked to him in sympathy. The two had known each other for a long time now. He’d even met this sister, briefly. He knew she and her baby were the only family he had. He knew they meant the world to him.

No other words were exchanged for the longest time. The only sound to be heard was that of the wind, and the occasional passing car.

“So… what do you wanna do?”

\--

Jia stood in the hallway, staring at the exit. Her patient had delivered a healthy baby boy. Mother and child were in the clear, and both were doing well. At this point, Jia was comfortable enough to leave them in the care of the non-bending staff. Which meant she was out of time.

Taking a deep breath, she held her head high as pushed open the double doors. If nothing else, she would face this nightmare with dignity and honor.

As the night air hit her skin, Jia’s heart nearly stopped in shock. No one was there. The motorcycles were even gone. She was alone.

She looked around, careful not to let her guard down. They could still be there, ready to ambush her. It was when she spun around in the direction of the car that she noticed it; a piece of paper tucked underneath the windshield wiper. Approaching with caution, she walked over and picked it up. Her eyes widened as she read the words, unsure of that to make of it.

_Wrong person. Sorry._


	4. Sura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth Queen has fallen. Ba Sing Se is in chaos. How long before it spreads through the entire Earth Kingdom?

A light breeze came through as Sura left the market. Her eyes naturally gravitated towards the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, still standing tall and proud after all this time. These days, small spirits often sat perched atop; sometimes even a fox spirit would rest below. The statue was a staple of the village, proudly honoring the Avatar who created the island.

Pulling her gaze away, Sura continued her way home, carrying her basket of elephant koi fillets and various vegetables. Soon, her thoughts once again turned to the radio broadcast from that morning; _“The Earth Queen's reign has come to an abrupt and violent end. Ba Sing Se has descended into chaos. Rioters and looters have overrun the palace.”_ She had been enjoying a lovely breakfast with her family when the radio switched from music to the grim news. Though she never met the queen, she remembered the way then-Princess Izumi spoke of her decades ago.

_“I don’t like speaking negatively of others, so instead I’ll opt to say nothing.”_

Sura thought it funny at the time, but as Queen Hou-Ting’s reign went on, she realized her friend’s quip was more of a warning. The queen was far from beloved, save for the older generations, but the way she met her end was truly disturbing. Suffocated, the air ripped from her lungs by a mad man; the same man Sura’s father helped to fight off thirteen years ago.

What troubled her the most were the ongoing reports coming out of the capitol: riots, looting, fires, utter chaos. Part of her could understand the palace looters, as the queen was known to have been hoarding the nation’s wealth at the expense of her citizens, but the rest? It was madness.

Finally, her home came into view. To her surprise, her son was sitting on the porch steps, twiddling his thumbs with his head down.

“You’re home already?” Sura asked, stopping in front of him.

The early thirty-something-year-old man lifted his head, his dark blue eyes meeting his mother’s gaze from below his auburn hair.

“Slow day. Not much work to do.” He stood up, extending his arms. “Let me take that.”

Raising an eyebrow, Sura handed him the basket.

“Where’s your dad?” she asked as they walked inside.

“He’s doing the laundry. And Mu’s not home yet.”

Sura nodded at the mention of her daughter-in-law. Without saying much else, the two of them began unpacking the groceries. As the seconds ticked on, Sura decided she couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“Alright Kang, spit it out. What’s on your mind?” she asked, turning to him with her hand on her hip.

Kang’s eyes fell to the floor. He was hesitant to speak.

“Well… Mu and I were talking… we’ve decided…” He struggled to say the words. “We’re leaving Kyoshi.”

Sura blinked. His words took a moment to sink in.

“You’re… leaving?” she asked, her face falling.

Kang nodded. “We’re immigrating to the United Republic. What’s happening in Ba Sing Se… it won’t stay contained to the capitol. The Earth Kingdom isn’t safe anymore. We need to get out while we can.”

Sura was lost for words. She searched her mind, desperate for something to say. “You… Kyoshi’s very isolated. We don’t have much contact with the mainland. Even if what’s happening in Ba Sing Se spreads through the rest of the country, we’ll be safe here.”

Kang finally looked up, though he just barely met his mother’s gaze.

“You’re right. Kyoshi _is_ isolated. Too isolated. This isn’t a spur of the moment decision, mom. Mu and I have been talking about this for a long time. We want to have children, start a family of our own. There’re more opportunities in Republic City, for us and our future children. Kyoshi Island… this is my home, but it’s not my future.”

Sura just stood there, staring at him. Finally, with sadness still in her eyes, she managed to muster a smile.

“I understand. You need to do what’s best for you and your family. I’m sure your aunties will help you get settled in the city. And if you need anything from dad and me, we’ll always be here for you.”

Kang smiled back, a sense of relief washing over him.

“Thanks, mom.”

\--

The sound of running water echoed in the small bathroom as Sura washed her face. She couldn’t stop thinking about Kang’s announcement. He was her son, her only child. And he was leaving…

She reached for a towel and dried her face. Opening her eyes, she stared at herself in the mirror. Out of all the sisters, she looked the most like her mother, possessing her auburn hair, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. Her hair was cut shorter than her mom’s ever was – not even falling past her ears – but everything else was the same. She used to wish she looked more mixed, like her sisters, but since her mother’s passing, she was grateful for the strong resemblance.

The thought of her mother brought the history of her home to the front of her mind. Several generations of her mother’s family lived here, perhaps as far back as before the Hundred Year War. Sura herself was born in this house, though it was only her home for a few months before her parents moved the then family of four to the United Republic. It wouldn’t be her home again until she was a teenager, when she moved back to the island to care for her aging grandparents. The move was supposed to be temporary – only to last until her grandparents passed – but then she met Shen. Then she was elected governor. She’d built a life, a home, a _family_ in this house, on this island.

Though, _technically,_ she supposed her family truly began in the Fire Nation. She was still six weeks away from her due date when they traveled to attend Prince Iroh’s birthday celebration. There was supposed to be plenty of time, the key words being _supposed to._ She went into labor just a day after arriving at the palace. 

It was terrifying, but Aunt Katara assured her it would be ok. Along with her aunt, her cousin, Kya, and sister, Jia, assisted her. _“My two best students,”_ Katara had said. In the end, it was a blessing she went into labor early. Kang was fine, coming out screaming his little head off, but Sura… had she delivered on Kyoshi Island, she would’ve died.

After Kang was born and given a clean bill of health, things went wrong fast. The placenta wouldn’t detach, and she ended up hemorrhaging. The only way to save her life was to undergo an emergency hysterectomy, something she wouldn’t have had access to on the island. Fire Lord Zuko himself called for the royal family’s personal medical staff, and the procedure was performed quickly. Even though she nearly lost her life, Sura remembered feeling guilty that Jia had to witness that. She was just barely eighteen, and she was forced to watch her older sister nearly bleed to death. Sura was certain she’d be traumatized, perhaps to the point of never having children of her own. Instead, just a month later, she stated her intentions to go to medical school.

A sudden knock on the door made Sura jump, tearing her out of her thoughts.

“Coming to bed, honey?” Shen’s voice asked.

Sura relaxed and turned towards the door. “Just a moment.” 

She put the towel back before opening the door. Shen smiled at her, before heading to the bedroom. Sura followed suit, getting into bed with him.

“Something on your mind?” Shen asked, reading Sura’s far-off expression.

The auburn-haired woman turned to him. “Just Kang,” she admitted, “I can’t believe he’s leaving.”

Shen nodded, sadly. “I was half his age when I left for the shipyards. A seed can’t always take root where it first falls.”

Sura suppressed a sigh. “Trust me, I know that. I have legal citizenship in three nations, after all.” A thought suddenly occurring to her, she glanced to the side. “You know… they’ll probably have an easier time gaining citizenship if there’s a citizen in their party.”

Shen blinked. He stared at her for a while before speaking. “You want to leave the island?”

“Not really, no. But I _do_ want to be close to my son. The thought of him leaving… I’m already so far away from most of my family. I don’t want to be far from him too.”

Shen didn’t respond right away. He stayed silent for several minutes, taking his time to think it over. “Well, we _are_ about at retirement age. And it couldn’t hurt to have more family around.” He grinned. “And when Kang and Mu finally have kids, we should be close to them. They’ll need the support. I still remember our first few months as new parents. I don’t know what we would’ve done if your folks hadn’t come stay with us.”

Sura met his eyes, grinning from ear to ear. She gave him a quick kiss.

“I’ll write to my sisters in the morning. I’m sure one of them will be able to house us while we get ourselves sorted.”

“They’re gonna be happy their big sister’s coming home.”

Sura chuckled. “Now if we could just convince our biggest sister to join us.”

“Good luck with that.” Shen said as he laid down and turned onto his side. “She doesn’t seem like the retirement type.”

“Oh, definitely not. She’ll hold her title ‘til her dying breath, just like dad.” She laid down next to him. “Goodnight, dear.”


	5. Kirima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of one of the words chapters of her life, Korra gets some advice from an old family friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions of gore and thoughts of suicide. Tread cautiously if you are bothered by either of these topics.

The cold arctic wind was sharp against Korra’s skin, but she found herself unable to care. Having only just arrived at the compound, all she could think about was how little progress she’s made over the last few months. All she wanted was to be free of the chair, free of the nightmares that plagued her all these months, and, most of all, free of feeling like a failure. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, though, the universe was determined to keep her stuck.

She only vaguely processed her parents saying goodbye as they dropped her and Naga at the healing hut. Opening the door, she was surprised to not immediately see Katara. Hearing the waterbending master’s voice, she wheeled herself into the next room, Naga following her. She quickly found Katara, along with another woman whom she immediately recognized.

The other woman happened to glance up, her light blue eyes landing on both Korra and Naga. Her face fell and brown skin paled upon seeing the polar bear dog; Korra half expected to see her dark brown hair to turn completely gray right then and there. Seeing her expression, Katara turned around just as Korra started to speak.

“Chief Kirima,” the Avatar’s voice was tinted with guilt as she spoke to the local chieftain, “Sorry, I didn’t know you were here.”

Kirima managed a nervous smile, trying her best not to focus too much on Naga. “No, don’t be sorry. I didn’t realize how late it’d gotten.”

Katara stood up. “I’ll take Naga into the other room. I need to get a few things ready before we can start, Korra.”

Korra nodded, and just like that, she and Kirima were alone. The older woman’s body immediately relaxed, returning to her usual stern yet approachable demeanor. She began to stand up, and Korra noticed something new in her hand.

“You’re using a cane now?” she asked, noting its bright blue color, and running wolf for a handle.

Kirima shrugged. “I don’t really need it, but Buniq’s been insisting on it,” she explained, “Ever since I fell ill around the Glacial Spirits festival… she worries a lot, and it puts her mind at ease, so–” She tossed the cane in the air, letting it spin before catching it again. “– I figure it’s worth it.”

Korra nodded, a slight hint of a smile crossing her face. “So, you’re doing better now?”

“Much. It wasn’t too serious, just age and old injuries catching up to me.” She walked closer to Korra, stopping only when she was a few feet away from her. Kirima had always been a towering woman, but in her chair, Korra felt especially small compared to her.

“Speaking of which, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Kirima said, her hands folded on top of her cane, “How are you doing?”

Korra didn’t answer right away, unsure if she could even answer at all. As the silence dragged on, Kirima nodded, her eyes falling in sympathy.

“I see.” She grabbed a chair and sat down, now on a more equal level with Korra. “I understand what you’re going through, believe me. I was in a similar situation when I wasn’t much older than you.”

Korra didn’t reply, but looked to her with intrigue. She knew what story Kirima was about to tell – she’d heard the summarized version more than once – but had never heard it from Kirima herself.

“Fire Lord Zuko and his daughter, Izumi, had come to the South on a diplomatic mission. My family had been living here for a couple years at that point, so they were staying with us. I had plans to go hunting, so I asked Izumi if she’d like to come with.” She smirked. “I honestly didn’t expect her to say yes. Didn’t think the Fire Princess would be up for something like that, but it was the polite thing to do. Surprise, surprise, she was all for it. Said something about it being a “cultural experience,” or something like that.

“Anyway, we set out the next morning. I was an avid hunter at the time, so I expected it would take half a day at most. Get in, get the meat, and get out.” Once the words left her mouth, her face began to fall. “My memory gets fuzzy at this point. I remember spotting footprints and telling Izumi to stay put while I check them out. I’d just realized what they belonged to when…” She paused. “The next thing I knew, I was pinned down. She roared in my face, the polar bear dog, and I could feel her claws dig into my ribs. I remember feeling my blood soak through my coat, but strangely, I don’t remember pain. I must’ve been trying to shield my face because the next thing I knew…” She rolled up her left sleeve and pulled down her armband, revealing the still very visible scars. “…my arm was nearly bit clean through. I still don’t have much feeling in certain areas…”

She paused to fix her sleeve and armband. “I think I blacked out at that point. Just for a moment, but enough time for Izumi to scare it off with firebending. I remember her standing over me and talking to me, but apart from trying to keep me conscious, I can’t for the life of me remember the specifics. Strangely, I also… don’t remember being scared. I knew I was bleeding out; I knew I was dying, but I wasn’t scared. It was more… of a peaceful feeling. Like, “this is it, I guess.” It’s strange. I’d always thought I’d fight at the end, but in the moment, it was just… acceptance.” She paused again, closing her eyes and letting out a breath. “I’ll always be in debt to Izumi for what she did that day. I was out at this point, but I was told later that she took off her own cloak, wrapped it around my torso, and _sprinted_ with me back to town. I still don’t know how she got me back so fast. Adrenalin, I suppose. The healers said if she got me there even five minutes later, I would’ve died…” Her eyes opened, focused on the running wolf on her cane. “The next few weeks, I was randomly slipping in and out of consciousness. My parents and sisters said I’d talk to them sometimes, but I don’t remember any of it. Once I was aware enough, I was told the extent of my injuries; the polar bear dog had punctured one of my lungs, my liver, gallbladder, intestines, and completely destroyed one of my kidneys. To this day, I still only have the one functioning kidney. I’d also broken most of my ribs and damaged my spine. Aunt Katara ended up coming down to treat me herself, but even then, I was bedridden for months, and it was two years before I could walk again.”

It was at that point that Korra’s stomach dropped. Two _years_? Was that how long it would take for her too?

Before she could dwell on it for too long, Kirima spoke again. “You remind me much of myself, Korra. You always have,” she smiled as she said this, “And I know how easy it is to give into despair; to think you’ll never get better. That _life_ will never get better. There were long stretches during my recovery when I wished the attack had killed me. I even considered taking my own life a couple of times. In the moment, I was so sure I was broken forever… but I wasn’t.” She stood up, once again towering over Korra. “I pushed through the pain – both physical and mental. I put in the effort. I recovered, however slowly it happened. And I can’t tell you how happy I am to still be here. Had I died, I wouldn’t have married my wife, adopted my son, become my town’s first openly gay chieftain… I’m glad I stuck around. I’m glad I survived.” She bent down, taking hold of Korra’s hands, and looking her in the eye. “You’re a survivor, Korra, just like me. I promise you that one day, you’ll wear that title like a badge of honor. The scars of what happened may always be with you, but they don’t have to rule over you. Even if it doesn’t feel like it now, you _will_ heal one day. I promise you that.”

Korra took a moment to process Kirima’s words. Healing… it seemed so out of reach. But… Kirima had done it. It was hard to imagine such a remarkable woman to have ever been broken, but perhaps… one day, that’s how others would view her too.

Before Korra could even utter a thanks, Katara walked into the room.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting,” she said, “We can get started now.”

Kirima let go of Korra’s hands and stood up straight. “I better get going, then.” She touched Korra’s shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. “If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me.” She then walked over to Katara and gave her a quick hug. “I’ll talk to you later, Auntie.”

Katara grinned. “Give Buniq and Little Sokka a hug for me.”

Kirima grinned back and nodded before leaving. As she left the compound, she once again tossed her cane in the air and let it spin a few times before catching it. Her thoughts still lingered on the young Avatar as she got into her car and started the drive home. Korra was only a few years younger than her son. So young, and already she’s been through so much. More than anything, she hoped she’d take her advice to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to state for the record that I'm aware there's a character named Kirima in the Kyoshi novels. I created my character Kirima YEARS before the Kyoshi novels came out, so no, *I* didn't name her after that character. HOWEVER, given her lineage, it's very possible for *her parents* to have named her after Avatar Kyoshi's friend and waterbending teacher. Do with that what you will... 
> 
> Also, thanks for reading! I don't know if I'll ever do more with these characters, but I'm so happy so many people have enjoyed them!


End file.
